Smart lighting systems are becoming more and more prevalent, in a variety of environments. These systems, however, must be installed with careful attention paid to the placement of each light. Each smart light is manually configured, and its exact physical position is recorded in a configuration database along with an address associated with the smart light, for example an IP address. A smart lighting controller can individually control each light using this configuration database created during installation of the light.
But this manual configuration is both costly and inefficient. For example, if the address corresponding to each light is not recorded correctly during installation of the lights, it is very difficult and time consuming to create the database. Further, if the database is corrupted or contains errors, it is very difficult and time consuming to correct the database. And even if the database is configured correctly during installation, configuration of the database adds significantly to the complexity and difficulty of installation of the smart lights. In addition, manual configuration requires designating the lights with a pre-defined location, limiting the possible lighting effects.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.